NightFall part 1
by DrowPrincess
Summary: A young princess of a long lost elven race finds out a terrible secret. i changed the rating to T cause it really isn't that bad but be warned violence and mild suggestive moments. all references to the drow belong to their respective owners.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The rain lashed at the window, streaming down so quickly it seemed to be an endless waterfall. Lightning flashed, illuminating her sweat and tear-streaked face. Thunder screamed with her creating a melodious mixture of pain and terror. Tara, Queen of the Dawn Elves, was giving birth to her first child. Her attendant, Mai, held her hand in a bone cracking grip, whispering over and over alternating between a prayer and telling her it was almost over. The mid-wife looked at Mai and shook her head. The child wouldn't be born until late the next day, even though the queen had been in labor for most of the night. Mai pressed her lips together and prayed for her lady to live through the birth. As the Queen gasped for breath she looked to the mid-wife for help.

"Just breathe my Lady it will be over soon. Mayhaps the child will be a strong healthy son for you! With all the trouble it must be a boy-child.", said the mid-wife. But despite her comforting words the mid-wife looked worried. She heard a slight noise behind her, looked around quickly and saw that infernal wizard sitting the shadows. The fear and worry left her face to quickly be replaced with anger.

"Here, what are you doing? I told you! You should be with his Majesty right now! Besides this is woman's work. Be gone!" said the mid-wife.

"I am here to help after the girl is born." Said the wizard quietly. "Only after, not before."

"Fine, stay but don't be doing any tricks while she's in labor." Said the mid-wife going back to her work. "Come on little- Hang on, you said it was to be a girl, how do you know?"

The wizard stayed silent and merely pointed to the queen. The mid-wife turned back and her eyes opened wide. The child had crowned and the head was fast coming.

"How could this be? The child was due later!" Said the mid-wife in disbelief as she supported its head. In the room's only window the sky lightened in beckoning to the dawn. As the sun and storm broke over the horizon, the child was born to the world. The Queen collapsed back on the bed and gasped a name to her attendant. Mai rounded the bed to find the wizard holding the child as the mid-wife looked in horror at them.

"What is the matter? Is the child deformed? Is it dead?" asked Mai frantically as she walked over to the wizard. She brushed by the mid-wife who let out a shriek of terror and ran from the room as fast as she could. The wizard shook his head at Mai's questions, and held out the baby to her. For a moment Mai thought the baby was wrapped in black cloth. Then she realized that the black was the baby's skin. Mai had only heard of such skin once, though she had never seen it herself. But it was enough to send her running and screaming from the room as well. The wizard smiled and shook his head at the child.

"So much commotion for so small a baby. Well I'll do what I can before his majesty comes in." He looked at the girl, who looked back at him with, what could that emotion be called? Fear…or hatred? He dismissed the notion as he worked his magic on her. The girl's black skin lightened to tan, her hair turned from stark white to a silver color. The only thing that did not change was her eyes. Her eyes stayed the same twilight blue as her mothers.

"The enchantment will last for as long as you are alive unless you do something to change it.", the wizard laughed as he told the baby. "So much for the pure-blood first born of the gold elves!"

"Mai?" said a weak voice from the bed. "Where is my child? Is he alright? Mai?" Queen Tara tried to rise but couldn't find the strength.

"My Lady, the baby is fine." Said the wizard as he came to her and placed the child in her arms. " You may want to find a new name for the baby."

"Why?"

But the wizard was already in the throws of another spell. There was a bright flash of white light, then three soldiers and King Janxe burst into the room.

"Where is it? Where is the Abomination!" Shouted King Janxe, looking around.

"Janxe! Stop at once, you will wake the baby!" Said Queen Tara quietly. "And what's this nonsense about an abomination? The only thing that is an abomination is that mid-wife and attendant of mine who left me here alone!

"Now come and see your new daughter. Isn't she beautiful?" She said as King Janxe came to her side.

"Yes, she is beautiful." He turned to the guards. "Leave us and send a message to our people." he smiled at his new daughter. "We have an heir!"

When the soldiers had left the room the king turned to his wife and sat by the bed. She placed the sleeping baby in his arms.

"What is her name?" asked the king.

"She was born in the dawn. So her name will be Althaena Maj'antha. She will grow to be a fine wife to Baryon Del'Adigo!"

"Yes. Yes, of course." whispered King Janxe to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

10 years later

Part 1

Chapter1

"But Mai!!! I wanna go! I wanna go to the party!!! Please, please, pretty please!! Besides Mother said I was old enough. Why can't I go?"

"I already told you three times the party will be boring and Queen Tara doesn't want you to make a scene in front of the noble families! Now stop asking to go Princess!" Said Mai sharply, as they walked along the beautiful tapestries lining the inner corridors to the private rooms of the palace. Mai had been taking care of the young princess for the past ten years. Althaena was usually sweet tempered, full of energy, and as curious as a kitten. Mai smiled when she recalled the time Althaena had, in her insatiable curiosity, fallen into the lake and immediately after that managed to fall into one of the cooks open flour sacks!

Mai was brought back to the present when she felt a stinging slap on her hip. She looked around and saw Althaena getting ready to hit her again. Mai quickly grabbed Althaena's arm and slapped her across the face.

"What are you doing?" asked Mai harshly.

"But there will be singing!!!" shrieked Althaena. "Papa said that I could sing for the Del'Adigo family!"

"Yes, but that is later." said Mai in amazement dropping her arm, Althaena had never caused so much trouble before.

"I don't care. I don't want to wait. I want to sing now." said Althaena with a pout.

"Well I can go get your older sister, Belinda." said Mai with little enthusiasm. It was common knowledge that Belinda hated Althaena for being born. Belinda had been born to the king from his first marriage to a common elf. The crown's magic would never accept anyone except the first-born, pure-blood of the royal line.

"No, Belinda is mean to me and she doesn't listen to the music." said Althaena.

Mai thought for a moment. Then an idea came to her. She wasn't sure if Althaena would go along with it or not, but she was out of options.

"Would you like to go to see your grandmother, Althaena? I'm sure she would love to see you." said Mai hopefully. Althaena's face lit up like the sun.

"Oh yes! Yes please! I would love to see my grandmother!" squealed Althaena happily. She started to skip down the corridor looking like a ray of sunshine. Mai watched her for a moment, Althaena hadn't grown as much as others her age, but she was just as beautiful as the day she was born. Hair still silvery white and skin still golden brown. Her lithe body barely making a sound on the floor. Mai could see she was going to be beautiful one day. She smiled when Althaena called to her. As she moved after her small charge she hoped the Mistress was in. Otherwise she would have a restless princess on her hands.

Althaena walked up the path to the tower, in the inner courtyard that her grandmother lived in. She loved her grandmother more than anything in the world. Her grandmother was kind to her and treated her like a real person, not like the heir to the throne. Her grandmother was also a war hero of old battles. She always had a story to tell her. When she got to the door she turned to Mai.

"My grandmother is here. You can go now. Come pick me up at sunset like always."

"Yes, Princess." Said Mai as she left to see to the preparations, smiling happily.

Althaena turned back to the door and tried to turn the handle. As always the handle was intangible. She smiled and closed her eyes, pushing with her mind to try to turn it. She tried an tried but she couldn't get a hold of it long enough to turn it. She turned to leave, and then suddenly she spun around and concentrated as hard as she could. When she opened her eyes the door was open a crack, and opening wider. She smiled with pleasure as she pulled the door open with her mind. When it was open enough for to slip though she went in.

As Althaena walked over the threshold she felt the comforting aura of power that was always present in the air. As she walked forward the door closed behind her as she let it go slowly. Althaena stopped at the edge of the room, and looked around. The room was circular and painted to look like the night sky. When Althaena looked closely at it she noticed the subtle changes taking place on the wall.

'The stars are in constant movement.' thought Althaena. 'Nothing stays the same for long.' She looked around the room curiously. It held many different and interesting things. Wands, both evil and good, spell components, and staffs, some so tall they looked as though they reached to the sky. And absolutely thousands upon thousands of books! So many that Althaena got dizzy just looking at them. But that's not what held her attention. In the middle of the room there was a table with many books on it. Sitting in the middle of it all was an elf looking no older than sixty years old. Her hair only just beginning to be streaked with grey, her face gently lined with the ages. She sat bent over her book in contemplation. Althaena sent a message to her without speaking.

Her grandmother looked up from the book and smiled at her. She bent her finger at Althaena and suddenly Althaena was standing next to her.

"Grandmother, I came to see you today!" said Althaena joyfully hugging her around the waist. "They won't let me go to the party and I want to really bad!"

"Now Althaena you shouldn't be giving Mai such a hard time about it. She can't disobey your father. You know that, don't you?" she admonished.

"Yes Grandmother." replied Althaena, immediately chastised. She let go of her grandmother and sat down next to her.

"Now I am expecting a very important guest today so I need you to be on your best behavior." Her grandmother said as she closed her book and leapt down from the table.

"Who is it?" asked Althaena.

"His name is Serem. He is a very powerful wizard, so be nice." replied her grandmother solemnly.

Althaena felt someone coming to the door. She looked at her Grandmother for permission. She nodded and Althaena fell deep into herself, bringing her magic right to the surface of her being. She pushed her mind to the door and to the man beyond. He looked as though he was used to being in the sun for long periods of time. His hair was light blonde with shots of brown and gray hiding though out. His eyes were a warm blue. As she looked at him she felt…strange as though she had seen him before. He turned to face her and seemed startled. Then the door opened and she was pulled back to her body by her grandmother's power.

"Hello Roslin, my dear. It has been awhile." said the man, "And you, little spy, what is your name?"

"My name is Althaena Maj'antha, Princess of the Almwood realm. You must be Serem" replied Althaena as she leapt from the table. Serem swept her a deep bow.

"Of course, Princess Althaena. Serem, Master of nature magic, at your service. I must say, your powers are exceptional. I didn't even notice them until I saw you in the door."

"Thank you."

"Did your grandmother teach you to hide them?"

"Yes as a-" Althaena was cut off as a woman walked into the room and whispered something to Roslin. She nodded and turned to Althaena.

"Your Father has requested that you begin to get ready for the party Althaena. You must go now. I will see you tomorrow at mid-day. Good-bye." Said her grandmother.

"Right! Papa promised to let me sing for the Del'Adigo family. Bye-bye, Grandmother!" she said as she ran out. Althaena paused at the door and turned to Serem.

"Good-bye Master Serem. It was a pleasure meeting you." she said politely before running out the door into Mai's waiting arms.

Inside the tower, Serem sat down on the vacant chair next to the desk. He turned to Roslin with a smile on his face.

"She's more beautiful than any girl I've ever seen. It's a pity that she can't remember me." said Serem wistfully. "Maybe if I-"

"No! You can't. There is no other and you know as well as I that they will kill her. She is destined for a greater life than this."

"There is her sister, Belinda. She could ascend instead." said Serem pointedly.

"Only if the first child is dead or not of noble birth, Belinda is a half-breed. You know the laws of the crown's magic! You helped me create it! And Belinda does not have the powers or will of Althaena. All that is in Belinda is hatred and spite. She will only bring more grief and unrest to the land. Althaena is the only one who can heal the kingdom."

"Special powers or not, in the laws of your son, King Janxe, Althaena will have to marry before ascending the throne. She won't have the political power to change anything. All that power, everything that we need, will go to her new husband. Who will not change anything at all! And you! You can't even leave this tower without your own son trying to kill you." said Serem exasperated.

They sat in silence for a long moment.

"Well we can only hope Althaena will be able to stand up to him. I have been trying to help her prepare." said Roslin with a sad smile. "Her road is going to be darker then her namesakes."

"Yes, she will have to do what has never been done before. And it is all our fault." said Serem sadly.

"Yes, but what choice did we have? I can not kill Janxe, he's my son. So the only thing we could do was take the crown and ensure that the line of ascension goes to Althaena." said Roslin as she conjured a tea pot. "Tea?"

"Yes, please. How has Althaena been coming with her studies?"

"She has been showing this potential for a long time, but I can't push her powers to far. If I do she becomes agitated, and she loses focus. Once I pushed her so far and she almost lost control."

"I wonder how much control she actually has over her powers."

"I wonder as well."

They continued to talk about Althaena deep into the night. When Serem retired, at the insistence of Roslin, in the guest room of the tower, she sat and thought of her granddaughter's future. All of what Serem said was true and more Roslin realized. She could only watch and wait. And hope. She had to hope.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Althaena had spent the last three hours being poked, prodded, and squished into a gown that she absolutely despised. She had then been subjected to model for her parents, and Mai. After that Althaena had been teased mercilessly by Belinda who said she looked like a starving cow in frills. So when it came time for her to sing for the nobles, she wasn't feeling up to it.

"But Mai why do I have to do this?" Whined Althaena.

"Oh, no. There will be none of that! You whined all day about not being able to attend this party. So I want not a peep out of you except what you're supposed to say. Got it?" scolded Mai.

When Althaena nodded, Mai smiled and said, "Good. Now go and wait for your signal."

As Althaena hurried off Mai said a quick prayer to her goddess for Althaena. You could never be to careful with the child.

'Althaena will be alright. She'll be just fine. The Del'Adigo family will receive her well. And nothing bad will happen to her.' Mai thought to herself. But she still couldn't shake the bad feeling from her mind, as she took her spot in the audience.

Althaena looked from the wings to the audience and almost fainted when she saw how many people were there. 'It's okay, it's okay. I'll sing and I'll be okay. Deep breath's Althaena, deep breath's.' thought Althaena to herself. She then dropped the corner of the curtain and walked to the middle, behind it. The quiet on the other side of the curtain was deceptive. She could still hear them breathing and whispering to each other. She blocked them out as best she could. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the song in her heart and soul. She listened for it and called to it. She heard the long low sigh of the wind that was her signal to come out to the stage. Altheana opened her eyes and took a deep breath and walked out of the curtain. She immediately saw her parents and she smiled widely at them. She walked out to the middle of the stage and looked at the audience. The feeling coming from the crowd was overwhelming, Althaena was afraid for a moment. But then she heard the music beginning, she took another deep breath and began to sing.

'_Dancing and singing forever in the darkness_

_As bright as a star shining in the night_

_Can you see the power on the horizon? _

_Far away, flying on the tail of night_

_Soon, soon everything will calm _

_Soon, soon the waking will begin'_

Althaena lost herself to the musical voices of the four accompanying her. Her body stayed grounded by the bass but was encouraged by the tenor to fly. The alto held her steady as she let her soul soar on the high soprano notes. She was about to began singing again when she saw something dart from the shadows toward her. She watched it come to her as though it was in slow motion. She didn't think about it, she just reached out and it stopped long enough for her to see it was an arrow. She reached out to grab it when a second arrow hit her in the shoulder, and a third hit her in the middle of the chest. Althaena felt herself falling and being caught by strong hands. She heard a lady scream and many feet running.

'Oh look at the mess I've made of myself.' she thought to herself before she blacked out.

Queen Tara had watched the arrows go into Althaena's body with horror. She thought that her small daughter was going to die. She followed the man carrying Althaena to the infirmary were the healers began to work on her. Soon a cleric was called in to help. Tara stayed by, helping when she could, and praying when she couldn't. Four hours later, she was sitting next to Althaena's bed, hoping she would wake up. The healers had said she lost a lot of blood, but that she was going to be fine. She could only hope and pray they were right.

The door flew open to reveal her husband standing there with three soldiers, looking like the wrath of all the goodly gods hauling his eldest daughter, Belinda, in by her hair.

"Did you do this? Did you??" he yelled at her. Belinda just looked at the bed with hatred. King Janxe lifted her off her feet and hit her as hard as he could. He ignored her cries of pain and asked his question again. Belinda only stared over his shoulder in silence. She looked at the bed, saw Althaena open her eyes and lost herself to her hatred. Belinda screamed with rage, finding the strength to push her father's arms away and sprint to the bed with the intent to tear her little sister to shreds.

Two soldiers tackled Belinda to the ground. She fought hard, scratching and screaming, as she was pulled away to the dungeons. King Janxe was breathing heavily with anger. He looked to Althaena and calmed when he saw she was awake.

"Don't worry my dear, she will never bother you again. Just go back to sleep." he said. As he turned to leave he said to Tara, "Luckily the marriage is still going to be planed. I'm disappointed in her attendant, Mai, she should keep a closer eye on her."

"She can't forever." Tara said calmly, with caution. If she couldn't convince her husband now, she would most likely be killed for impertinence. "Like today, she didn't know what was happening to her. Perhaps…if Althaena were to learn to defend herself. Then she wouldn't be so helpless."

King Janxe paused to consider the thought. He turned to look back at his wife.

"Perhaps you wish to overthrow me. Perhaps you would rather be with my dear, late father? After I have tired of you of course." he said casually as Tara's eyes widened in terror. "Yes, I could kill you. But I will consider your suggestion."

"Thank you my Lord. I am eternally grateful." She said as he left the room. She looked at the bed where Althaena had fallen asleep and wondered if she had made the right decision. Althaena was innocent and if she was attacked again she would be defenseless. Queen Tara didn't want that, though if her husband didn't want his child trained seriously, then there was nothing she could do. Tara shook her head and sat back down to wait out the night.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Five days later, Althaena was lying in bed wondering if she was going insane. She had nothing to do, and even less to think about, when she heard, no felt, a scream from somewhere. She sat up quickly and concentrated. There it was again! That same helpless feeling and agony.

'Something is really wrong.' Thought Althaena. She always hated the feelings she got when something was wrong. She threw the covers off her body and flung her legs over the edge of the bed. When she tried to jump to the floor her injured leg felt as though it were on fire. She vaguely remembered one of the healers saying that the arrow she was hit with had contained a type of potion that had to be flushed out of her body before she could walk without pain.

Althaena gritted her teeth against the pain and dragged herself up by the bedpost. The call of this 'wrongness' was greater then the pain. Althaena managed to make it to the door of her room before collapsing in a heap. She would have dearly loved to have blacked out but her mind refused to. So she pulled herself up with the help of the doorknob. Althaena limped out of the room and down the hall holding to the wall for support. She came to the end of the hall and stood concentrating for a second to determine which way to go. Althaena turned to the left and started down the corrador feeling the call stronger and stronger. She stopped in front of the grand doors to the upper chambers of the throne room. Now she heard the screams clearly, they frightened her more then anything. But she had to go in; she had to see what was happening to make someone scream with such agony.

She grabbed the handle and opened it a crack. Just enough so she could fit inside. Once inside she looked around at the many book cases and chairs. She then approached the rail running around the circumference of the room. It was ornately carved with vines, and flowers of many types. The floor was so heavily carpeted no one heard her when she fell down in exhaustion.

She peeked out from the floor and looked down from the hole in the middle of the room. She had never seen the throne room from this point. Althaena was facing her father, who, along with everyone else, was looking at something in the middle of the room. Althaena pulled herself forward so she could see what everyone was looking at. She almost let go of her perch in surprise. The person in the middle of the room was her older sister, Belinda! Belinda was saying something to her father. Althaena couldn't hear, but she looked angery for some reason.

Althaena focused on her power to enhance her hearing, but suddenly found herself looking out of Belinda's eyes! Althaena tried to pull out but she was stuck in the body. She looked up at her father and was frightened. She tried to say something but the enchantment only allowed her to see and feel what was happening to Belinda. But Althaena didn't have time to contemplate that thought, her father was saying something.

"Belinda Jewelbright do you deny trying to kill the heir to the throne?" said King Jarxe with deadly authority.

"No, I do not, for _I _am the rightful heir. The little bitch got what she deserved." said Belinda who recived a slap across the face for her words.

"You are no more the heir to this throne then a common human is!" screamed King Janxe, "The penalty for this attempt on Althaena's life is a slow death. Kill her!"

Belinda's eyes widened in terror. She, and Althaena, saw the soldier walk toward her with his sword drawn. Belinda screamed and tried to run away, but was caught by a guard and was thrust back to the soldier. Belinda turned to her father, and held her hands out pleading with him.

He merely looked at her. "It is a pity you are not a boy. Then you would have only been tortured and banished from the land." he said with a laugh.

Belinda looked at him in horror, before she was cut down. The soldier had stabbed her in the side and was twisting it back and forth as she screamed in pain. He then started to chop at her neck, slowly. Long after she was dead he continued to cut at her until her head had been severed from her body. He then turned to King Janxe, saluted, and left the hall. King Janxe, as he was leaving, ordered the servents to get the room clean for he needed it later that day.

Althaena was face down on the floor of her room breathing hard, having run from the upper chambers to her room as soon as she had been released from the curse of her power. She was staring blankly ahead in fear and pain. She could still feel the blade entering her-no, Belinda's-side. She could still feel the sword choping at her neck. Althaena wanted to weep when she remembered what her father had said.

"If only you were a boy." She whispered. "That's what he said. If only you were a boy." But she couldn't weep, no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't. She knew her sister had tried to kill her. She knew and yet she couldn't justify that as an excuse for her to die. Especially after what Althaena learned about the man her father was. She raised herself up to her hands and knees. She vowed to never shed a tear for King Janxe. He was not worth that much.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days later Althaena was summoned to the throne room. Mai was in a dither over the call, but Althaena could only manage a weak smile when asked if she was excited. Althaena was still in shock over what had happened when she went there the last time. She walked beside Mai slowly wanting to delay the moment as long as possible. But eventually they reached the grand doors to the throne room.

"Okay, Althaena. When you go in be respectful and courteous, and above all-."

"Above all don't speak unless spoken to. I know Mai, you've been preaching this to me all day. I can handle this." Interrupted Althaena softly.

Mai was taken back at her firm, but polite tone of voice. As Althaena moved to the doors, Mai looked at her sharply. Althaena had been acting strangely since she had been hurt. She seemed more subdued, and she wasn't as demanding as she had been before.

If Mai knew the answers to her questions, she never would have let Althaena into the throne room alone. Mai watched the door long after Althaena had walked through it. She had seen enough in her time to understand that she would probably never see her again. As she left the castle, she hoped that Althaena would never forget her in the coming years.

Althaena walked into the room and looked around. She knew Mai was leaving, she had read it in her mind all day. Althaena would miss her, but she knew that she didn't need her anymore. As she looked around the room she noticed that everyone was looking at her strangely. She truned around and saw her father on the throne with the sacred crown on his head. She immediately wanted to run…in the opposite direction. He looked at her with his face in a mask of absolute revulsion.

"Papa, why are you upset?" she asked hesitantly.

The people around her gasped aloud at her boldness. No one addressed the king so openly, especially not a lowly female. To do so may invoke the king's wrath.

King Janxe silenced everyone with a wave of his hand. He then looked at his daughter with interest.

"Today is the day you begin your instruction at Rei'non. From this day forth you will live there until I deem your training to be over. You will not be able to see your mother ever again. Mai has been sent from this place, you no longer will be able to call on her for help. You will be on your own; you will have no contact with anyone other than myself when you return to report to me everything you have been learning." He said flatly.

"Furthermore-

"Papa, I'll never see ma-"

Before she could finish her thought a solider slapped her across the face. Althaena fell to the ground in surprise. It didn't hurt, Mai had slapped her harder, but she was surprised that a solider would hit her. She looked up at her father and saw he was smiling at the soldier. She stood and repeated her question loudly.

"Papa, I don't understand, why will I never be able to see Mama?"

Her father looked at her in surprise, he had been sure that she would have been knocked out by the blow. His face quickly became unemotional again as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. The same soldier slapped her again and yelled at her.

"You will speak when told to!"

"But-"

Her voice was cut short again by a slap, but instead of taking the blow she brought her hand out in front of her and pushed against his mind. He stopped short and screamed in agony. Several guards ran up to her and tackled her to the ground. Immediately the man stopped screaming, and the silence was deafening. The soldiers stood, dragging her with them. She stood in front of her father with a look of triumph on her face. Janxe was looking at her with eyes narrowed. He couldn't understand what had happened, but he knew it had something to do with his mother, Roslin.

"Do not do that again, child. You will go where I tell you with no question! Now get out of my sight." He said coldly to her. Janxe watched with satisfaction as they dragged her out. But his mood was spoiled because as when she threw a departing look at him. He read clearly in her eyes that it wasn't over between them.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Uncomfortable was a poor way to describe the way Althaena felt when she got out of the carriage. She had been sandwiched between two guards who couldn't understand that there were three in the seat. Now she was far away from the only home she had ever know. As she was pushed to the building, she looked around and noticed there was a class going on outside. They seemed to be working on different stances with kicks and punches. She wanted to stay and watch but when she slowed the guard behind pushed her roughly in the back. She spun around and looked at him with a glare in her eyes. He fell back a step and lowered his eyes respectfully.

"My Lady, we have no time to dally. We need to get you inside and dressed before you meet with the other students. Then you can begin your training." He said to her.

She turned around and began to walk again matching the pace of the soldier in front of her. In no time they were standing at the bottom step of the school. As she looked up her eyes got bigger and bigger as she watched the doors open. The outside was unremarkable but the inside was huge. Made of worked stone, every inch was carved with symbols and pictures. There were windows everywhere and the entire structure looked like a castle tower. When they walked inside there was a young boy waiting to take her from the guards.

"I'll take her from here, masters."

As Althaena watched them leave she was frightened. She didn't know anyone here. But boy took her hand and led her around explaining things to her as they went by. She found out the building she was in was where she would begin her classes and as she advanced during her first year she would be allowed to go outdoors more. They ran outside and behind the first building was a triangular courtyard with the dormitories running along the sides. At the points there were two more towers. One housed the masters, while the other stocked weapons. Althaena looked around in amazement, she had never seen anything so wonderful in her life. She felt a tug on her arm and realized that she had been standing still.

"Come on! You need to get properly dressed before you can see the masters." The boy said as he pulled her along.

"My name is Telan by the way."

"Althaena's mine."

"I know, we've been preparing for your arrival, princess."

Althaena stopped in her tracks as he said that. She never expected anyone to still call her a princess. Especially here in Rei'non.

"Don't call me a princess, please."

Telan looked at her in surprise. Everyone had expected her to come here and be a pampered, pretty princess. One who would start crying at a broken nail.

"Okay, prin- Uh, Althaena."

Althaena began to ask him questions about the work day, what would it be like, what year he was, and if he had be in any battles. Telan answered them all willingly as they walked to her room.

When they got there he said he had to leave for a moment and when he got back he expected her to be in the uniform that was on her bed. When he left and she was finally alone, Althaena collapsed on the bed and lay there for a minute as she adjusted to the new space. She closed her eyes and sent herself winging out to oversee the grounds. The school extended out farther than she had first thought. It went out beyond the forest to the west and back to the great ridge in the east, where it curved back onto itself. The only reason she knew that was because some wizard had marked the entire land with magic.

Althaena sighed as she came back to her body; there was no way to get out of the school.

"Well it can't get any worse." She said out loud.

Telan walked back to the main dormitories absorbed in thought. He had just been with the masters and had told them that the prin-, no Althaena, had arrived. They told him to send her immediately to them for placement. He wondered where they would send her. Perhaps she would be placed in the same class as him; he was a first year after all.

Suddenly he heard an unholy screech come from the direction of Althaena's room. Telan ran as quickly as possible to her and burst in, certain some fiendish creature was preying on her. Instead he got quite an eyeful of a very naked princess, and a black eye for all his efforts.

"What in the nine hells did you think was happening?" She asked him as she grabbed a shirt.

"Well, I thought you were being attacked." Telan said uncomfortably.

"And what would have attacked me here?"

"If nothing was wrong why did you scream?" he asked, avoiding her question.

"I screamed because of that…that thing on the bed."

Telan moved to the bed and looked at it. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

"What thing?"

"Those clothes, how the hell am I going to be able _do _anything in them?! It's a DRESS!" She shouted at him.

"Well what did you expect?" He asked when he regained his hearing"Pants, shirts, something other than this."

"Just put it on. You can complain to the masters when you meet them." he said as he left.

Telan left her grumbling to herself about something. He waited by the door wondering what he had gotten himself into with this unusual princess. He had to admit he kind of liked her, even if she was a little creepy. He had to smile to himself when he thought of the story he would have to tell his friends!

Althaena couldn't believe that she was going to be forced to wear this horrid dress. It didn't even fit her right. The top had long sleeves and a turtle neck, with four buckles along the stomach that cinched to tight no matter what she did. The skirt came tightly down to her ankles hugging her hips and thighs, making it impossible to move properly. The whole thing was so tight she could barely breath when she finally got it on. She still couldn't buckle the last one on the side without help.

"Telan!" She said knocking on her door. "Telan I need your help!"

Telan opened the door and immediately ducked for cover.

"Telan, I'm not going to hit you. Come here, I need you to pull this." She said laughing.

Telan walked over and took hold of the fabric she had indicated.

"Don't pull too hard. If you do it might break." she said.

Telan pulled gently on the strap and she quickly buckled it before it had the chance to move back.

"All right, lets go." Althaena said a little breathlessly.

"Hold on maybe you should sit down a minute." Telan said worriedly.

Althaena turned around and looked at him bewildered.

"Why? It'll tear if I do."

"Oh."

Althaena rolled her eyes at him, then grabbed his arm.

"Come on."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By the time they got to the master's tower, they had already stopped several times for Althaena to catch her breath. Telan was worried that the masters would be angry with her for being late. As they ascended the steps to the tower, Althaena lagging behind a few steps until she had finally had enough.

"Telan may I use your dagger a moment?" She asked sweetly. "Why?" he asked warily.

"Because I can't move in this dress."

Telan handed over his knife, he didn't have the slightest notion of what she was going to do.

"I have another uniform, right?" She asked, before doing anything.

"Uh, yeah. It's in the-"

"I know where it is." She said before slicing herself across the abdomen.

Telan yelped and tried to grab the knife away from her. But she just pushed him back before he could get to her.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled at her.

She didn't answer him right away. Concentrating on what she was doing. She took the high neck piece and carefully cut it away. Then she took the buckles and cinched them around to create an x on her back with two straps around the top and bottom of her chest, after that she proceeded to slash at her skirt, making cuts up to her hip.

"I'm making my dress user friendly. What else?" Althaena said as she finished by cutting the tops of her sleeves off.

"Well I thought…never mind let's go." he said taking the dagger back from her.

They walked up the steps and entered the doors. When Althaena walked in she felt an immediate change of atmosphere. Outside it had been quiet, but the inside felt like a library. She looked around and saw many other doors that were closed.

"You need to choose a door, when have made your selection go through it." Telan told her.

"What if I make the wrong choice?" She whispered to him.

"No choice is wrong, if made for the right reasons. But remember that all doors lead somewhere, if not anywhere." He said to her then he left back through the doors behind her.

When Althaena was alone she looked around. There were ten doors in all, counting the one behind her. She walked up to the nearest door to her left. It was made of red oak, marked with a simple spell, and had a smell emanating from it. It was like roses with a hint of something dead. Althaena backed away from that door quickly.

The next door was made from pine and smelled like the forest. The door itself was smooth and soft. Althaena wanted to stay with this door but she moved on to the next one.

This door was made completely of soft bright green feathers, and for the smell the closest word Althaena could come up with was clean. But like the other two doors, she past it by to the next door. When she touched this door she could practically felt the power emanating from it. The door itself was white, but when she slipped into her meditation she saw an array of colors. She past this door by, with a single lingering touch.

The fifth door she approached was painted black with a smooth finish to it. The smell was the tang of metal, and fire. She knew immediately that this was her door, when she grasped the handle it felt right in her hand. Like someone had crafted it just for her hand.

The door opened without a sound to show a circular room with a chair in the middle of it. Althaena walked into the room cautiously, with her foot falls making little noise on the stone floor. The door snapped closed behind her making her jump into a defensive crouch. Behind her was a tall, lanky man with black hair and hazel eyes. His eyes watched her every move with careful suspicion.

Althaena watched him a moment then straightened up to her full height. Though she was only ten years old, she was already almost to his shoulder.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Who do you think I am?" He replied.

"My teacher?"

"Who am I?" The man asked more firmly.

"You are a teacher, perhaps not my teacher, but you are one of the masters." Althaena said with conviction.

"Correct. Who are you?"

"I am…" she paused to think, "I am not a wizard, though I do have power. I am not an archer, though I can fire a bow accurately and precisely. I am not a hippogriff rider, I am too proud to be that. And although I can see what is not seen, I am not an elemental." She said slowly.

"I have the potential to be any of those things and yet I choose this, to become a weapons mistress. So you ask who I am? I am the metal of a sword and the fire of a forge."

The man stared at her for a moment, then he snapped his fingers and a secret door opened to Althaena's right. The man led her through it into another chamber that held nothing but weapons. Swords, lances, and spears of all kinds could be found hanging on the walls.

"Choose your weapon, girl. Then go through that door." The man instructed, as he left the room.

Althaena walked around the room picking up weapons and scabbards. She finally chose a sword with a curving end, and a scabbard with the depiction of the rising sun. She also took five small, thin daggers, and hid them around her body. She finally walked out of the room and outside into the blinding sun to begin her training.


End file.
